If they were gone
by Star's A.R.M.Y
Summary: Just because someone's gone doesn't mean you should forget them, and forget them he did not. Join Ezra as he says his last words, his last goodbyes to his crew and his family.


**Hey guys, this idea recently came to me and when I kept thinking about it I was like, why not? I also didn't want chopper to be in this because I didn't think he would really fit in with my idea...so, yeah. Also the order of the names have nothing to do with their relationship. Anyway, now that thats cleared up, I present to you,**

 _ **If they were gone**_

 **. . .**

In the distance, there was a young boy, roughly fifteen or fourteen, staring off into the sun. It was a dark and dim evening, and it seemed as if the weather matched with his emotions.

The boy was walking somewhere. Somewhere very familiar for this teen. Someplace he used to go to every year, for many reasons. Now, he has another reason.

 _*Flashback*_

 _The crew was running along the halls, trying to get out of this maze. It was supposed to be a simple mission, get into the facility, take a few blasters, get out. Little did they know the Empire was getting smarter and smarter as the days went by, and they had a plan to catch their rebels once and for all._

 _That brings us here, each member of the team breathing heavily and running with all their might to get out._

 _"We're not going to make it!" The youngest member of the team yelled, waving his hands frantically._

 _"We may not, but you sure are!" The older man replied sternly, leaving the teen with a confused face._

 _The beeping was getting louder and faster, they had little time left. The older Jedi knew what he had to do, he just wished it didn't have to come to this._

 _Right as the building was about to explode, the Jedi gathered all of his strength into one push and sent everybody flying away. Since the younger Jedi was lighter and easier to move, he was sent farther than intended and collided with a tree, but the rest of the crew didn't have such luck._

 _The crew only made it to the opening, still halfway inside the building and close enough to the bomb._

 _And so, the youngest member was forced to watch as the building came toppling over with fire and debris everywhere, leaving the crew no where to be found._

 _*End Flashback*_

The young boy silently walked through the tall grass to a wide yard, with stones of all sizes and flowers by them, and this could only mean one thing,

He was going to a cemetary.

He stopped at the gate and slowly pushed it open, revealing coffins and stones, some engraved and some empty, and flowers of all kinds.

He froze at four identical stones, each with names on them.

 _'Garazeb Orrelios'_

The young boy cracked a smile at the name, his mind flooding with many memories of all the times he spent with his roomate.

"Zeb, I-" The boy was about to say something as his eyes teared up and he was forced to wipe them with his sleeve to clear his vision.

"I know we didn't get along, we always used to fight and fool around, but I know deep down we cared for eachother, and I thought of you as the Brother I never had, the one I could always share secrets with, come to if I was angry or down, and you would always find a way to cheer me up and lift my spirits, and I wish I could go to you now, to have one last hug, one last fight, _one last laugh..._ "

 _'Sabine Wren'_

"Sabine...when I first saw you, I couldn't help but think, she's the one," He smiled shortly at all his failed attempts of flirting with her. "I-I always wanted you to think highly of me, thats why I never cried while I was around you, why I always tried to act mature and I was always interested in what you were doing. I lied, I lied Sabine, deep down I knew we would never be together, because I thought of you as a Sister. There to protect me, stand up for me, and comfort me when I'm sad. You would wipe my tears away and replace them with laughs, and you always found a way to make things fun. I always told you I'd die for you, but I never intended for it to be the _other way around..._ "

 _'Hera Syndulla'_

"I always thought of you as the Mother I never had," Tears were now streaming freely down his face, and he didn't even try to wipe them away anymore. "You-you cared for me when nobody else did, you were the first to give me a chance in a new life, and I'm grateful for that. You were always there to comfort me when I had to deal with the hard days, and my dark past. You helped me get through so many things, and you taught me many things also. You cared and protected me like a mother would her son, and I thought I'd never have to lose another Mother again, _never have to let go..._ "

 _'Kanan Jarrus'_

"Kanan, I don't even know where to start. You-you took me in when nobody wanted me, you offered me a chance in life, a chance not everybody would get. Just when I thought thinks couldn't get any worse, you were there for me, to guide me and teach me, not just as a Master, but as a Father. You showed me the ups and downs of life, shared all of your secrets, even when it was really hard. You helped me get through my dark past, we did it _together_. I conquered my fears because of you, and _you_ helped me become a Jedi. I never thought I was special, but boy you proved me wrong. I thought I had the worst life, I thought nobody deserved what I had to go through, but you just made me realize, It's not about how hard it is, how long the journey is, It's about who you share it with, who you'll cherish forever and spend your journey with. I always knew there was something ahead coming for me, I just didn't know what, and I didn't know how great It'd be. Thank you for showing me Kanan, thank you for being my Master, _thank you for being my Father._

He finished his final speech in between choked sobs and slowly got up and glanced at the graves. They were right next to his parents graves, the perfect spot.

There was Mira's favorite flower on her grave.

There was Ephraim's recording device on his grave.

There was Zeb's bo-rifle with the title "Honor Guard" above his name on his grave.

There was Sabine's favorite paint cans and her singature starbird soaring high on her grave.

There was a picture of the _Ghost_ and each crew member on Hera's grave.

There was Ezra and Kanan's lightsaber with each of their crystals out on Kanan's grave.

The young boy smiled at the sight, everything was where it belonged, and some day he'd be with them to, and he'd always cherish each and every one of them in his memories.

"Goodbye guys, I'll never forget you, and I know even though you're gone, you'd want me to carry your legacy for you, and I will." As he walked through the gate he turned around one more time and waved at the graves and almost out of ear reach he heard all of their voices faintly saying,

 _'There is no death, there is only the force.'_


End file.
